Screwed Tightly
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: 10 years later, Lexx and Leif have quite a strong relationship with each other. A little bit stronger than one may expect, in fact. It's the norm for them at this point, though. It's just another day for those two.


_**(A/N): Hey guys! So, two things. First off, I want to change my username next year. Probably on New Year's Day, or a little bit later if I'm too busy. Not feeling too hot on the WolfyTheRuff handle anymore and I've been thinking of changing it to Foolsgold Fenrir. Just giving you guys a heads up before I do it. This'll be the last thing I post before the new year anyway so what better time to mention that than now? Happy early new year and I'll see you guys on the other side.**_

_**I'm back with another collab fic, thank you to Takaluca for helping out here. And this is the first time in a long time since I wrote a smutfic with a male character involved in the action. More than a year actually, since the first time was in September of last year and was my first smutfic overall. Though that one was a M/F pairing while here we've got some M/M bro-bro action going on. I know I write a lotta gay porn, but it's just been lesbian porn up until now. So... yeah! I wish I wrote Lexx more though, he's my favorite of the genderbent Louds. I wish that one episode made 'em more interesting, it could've been a better episode if it was 22 minutes long in my opinion. Anyway, I'm rambling so I'll cut to the chase. Some strong stuff ahead, proceed with caution but I hope y'all enjoy it. And if not, that's fine too.**_

* * *

It was a bright Saturday afternoon in the small and calm city of Royal Woods. The grass was green, and the flowers popped up in bushes just like they should on a Spring day. From all the casual people wandering around its streets, going to work, a friend's house, or just hanging around and enjoying the environment, a 16 year old Leif Loud was heading towards his own and only home sweet home.

He was coming back from school, after he and his friends were done with a school project. Sure, most time that was boring or stupid, but when you're along with your close mates, it was difficult for things not turning into laughter, jokes, or fights. At the same time, that didn't mean they were very productive.

Anyways, he was on his way back, with his bag on his back, and taking a toolbox he brought to build the project. He was used to the extra weight whenever he had some sort of car fixing or plumbing business. He was just whistling to the sound of a random song he sometimes heard on the radio, as he came across two girls, a white blonde with jeggings and a white tank top, and a tanned black haired with a pair of black leggings and a blue and white striped shirt besides a car, which was parked near the sidewalk.

The two of them looked at the vehicle a bit nervously as he passed by. Both of them turned around, and noticed Leif, though he hadn't noticed them. The blond girl whistled, catching Leif's attention. He whipped his head around towards it, a confused look on his face.

"Hey big boy, why don't ya come over here?" She asked.

Leif shrugged and walked over to them. "Uhh, can I help you?"

"Why yes you can!" The black haired girl piped up. "We got a flat tire on the way home from school, and our phones are dead."

His eyes trailed down towards the ground, where one of the back tires was indeed flat. "Hmm… you got a spare tire anywhere?"

The girl that whistled popped the trunk and pulled it fully open. "Yeah, we just don't know how to put it on. Could you help us?"

"Sure thing. Fixing cars is my specialty and flat tires are pretty easy to fix." He said, tipping his cap to them and placing the toolbox down. "Here, if you two want you can watch me so you can do it yourself next time, in case there isn't anyone else nearby."

He took out a car jack and placed it underneath the car near the back and started pumping the lever, unconsciously pumping it up and down before catching himself. As he did so, the back of the car was raised up enough for him to reach the flat tire. He took out a lug wrench and started loosening the lug nuts, then started inspecting the tire for the source of the damage.

"So, how'd this happen anyway? Did you run over something sharp somewhere?"

"Not exactly." The black haired girl said. "We got the tire a whole couple weeks ago, but my boyfriend said he could fix it. Could that be it?"

"Well, if your boyfriend fixes tires with chewing gum…" Leif said, as he popped the tire out, and saw a pink gooey substance stuck to it, which he pulled off to reveal a massive hole. "Just tell him he doesn't know shit about cars."

"I thought it was pretty dumb too, but Trisha just wouldn't listen." The blonde haired girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it was all he had with him that time, okay? Jeez."

"Maybe you two should've stopped at a gas station." He said, as he began placing the new tire in. "By the way, my name's Leif. Yours are Trisha and…?"

"Bianca."

"Nice to meet you, Trisha and Bianca." Leif reached for the spare tire and put it on, then started twisting it tightly into where it was supposed to go. As he worked, his back muscles flexed and his biceps bulged. They were quite impressive, being the result of heavy duty work such as plumbing, construction, and fixing cars as well as alligator wrestling in his spare time for a little over a decade of his life. "Say, haven't see you two beauties around. Are ya new in town?"

Both of the girls giggled at his comment while still staring at his muscles. "Not really." Trisha said. "I live here. I think we just never stumbled around. My friend here just came along to spend the week."

"Yeah, my school closed because someone switched on the fire alarm-"

"That happened here once. Those freshmen are always trying to make a name for themselves with stupid shit like that. Guess they can't handle being back at the bottom once they've left middle school. But why would they close your school?"

"They went one step further and broke the switch for the sprinklers. So the place… flooded."

"Eesh. I'm sorry to hear that. Guess those damn freshmen are like that everywhere…" He sighed and shook his head, then got back to work and continued screwing the spare tire on.

"Eh, I don't mind." Bianca assured. "Some time free from school can do wonders!"

"_Lazy._" Trisha whispered.

"Aaand done!" Leif announced and undid the car jack to put the car down. He stood up and cracked his back, then wiped the sweat off his forehead with a "_phew!"_

"Oh my, thanks!" Trisha exclaimed. "My dad would've killed me if he knew I damaged his car."

"It's just a flat tire. No big deal." Leif assured. "Well, if that's all, I guess I'll be going."

"Wait!" Bianca exclaimed and took out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly scribbling on it.

"Hm?"

She handed him the paper, written on which were a line of letters, three groups separated by dashes. It was a mobile phone number. "Good thing I know my number, so if you ever wanna give me a call…" She gave him a wink and a smile. "I always show up here on summer."

"_I didn't know people still remember their own phone numbers. Or maybe I just have a bad memory." _Leif thought to himself. He looked at the paper and blushed a little, then stuffed it into the front pocket of his overalls. "I'll think about it. Anyway, you two have fun and be more careful with the car, alright? I'll be off now." He gave his farewell and continued walking home.

"Bye Leif!" Both exclaimed, waving their hands back at him, before they got in the car.

Leif just waved back and resumed his walk back home, which wasn't that far away. The sun was still shining in the sky, and as he arrived, he noticed a small amount of white fur just laid down in the grass in front of the house's porch.

"Hey, Charlie!" Leif called, which made the mound of fur bring its head up, revealing a dog. "Enjoying the sun, eh?"

The dog replied by going towards Leif and climbing up his body, as the boy crouched, and it placed its paws on his shoulders. Leif began cuddling Charlie on the head. "Haha, who's a good girl, eh? Ya might be a bit old, but you still got it girl." He said. "Come on, let's go inside." He picked his dear dog up and carried her inside while petting her, and placed her on the couch.

"_Hey guys guess what happened today?!" _Leif called out to nobody in particular and pulled the piece of paper with the number on it. He got no response, which he found to be quite odd. It was strange enough that the house was quiet when he walked in, but he just assumed that everyone else was just somewhere else doing their own things. Usually at least Leon came into the living room to greet whoever the new arrival at the door was, but not even he was in sight.

"_I said, guess what happened today?!" _He repeated. Still no answer. He shrugged and put the paper back in his pocket.

He turned to the dog and lightly patted her head. "I'll be back down soon and then maybe we could play fetch with the frisbee. Just gotta put my stuff away first."

The dog panted happily and nodded her head, while Leif made his way upstairs. Without a care in the world he tossed his school bag onto the floor near the wall in his room and placed the toolbox next to it. He nearly leapt a foot into the air when he suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"_Ahem. _Where the hell were you?" Lexx asked in exasperation. He put down the fashion magazine he was reading and pulled the sunglasses he was wearing indoors for some reason downwards.

"Lexx? I thought nobody was here. Why didn't you re-"

"Excuse me, I think I asked first." Lexx said firmly, as he got out of his bed and stood up. He was wearing a polo white T-shirt, with the top button opened, and a pair of jeans glued to his legs, and a pair of socks. "But perhaps I wasn't clear. So I'll ask again. Where were you?"

"I-I was just… just helping someone on my way home from school, that's all!" Leif stammered.

Lexx narrowed his eyes and glowered at his twin. "And _who _exactly did you help?"

"J-just a couple random girls. I don't even know them!"

"Oh really?" Lexx asked with a dramatic voice, as he reached inside Leif's pocket. He soon pulled out the strip of paper. "You seemed pretty excited about something. Does this… phone number have anything to do with it?"

"Well, uhh, you see… I didn't expect or even want this number, she just gave it to me after I fixed her flat tire."

"Oh Leif, my dear Leif, I thought we already had it made clear, but apparently you never learn."

"N-never learn what?"

Lexx just quickly reached for Leif's arms and turned him around, shoving him into the wall. Leif got stunned a bit, as Lexx approached from behind, bit his ear, and began whispering. "_Who you belong body, your time, everything. Today is my day, and you're only mine, not that Skippy girl you dated, not whatever bitch you find in the streets, you're MINE!"_

Leif's heart rate started increasing by the second and began feeling a mixture of fright and excitement. Though he was also a bit weirded out as Lexx rubbing up against him from behind, as he felt a bulge reaching over his ass. "W-What the fuck're you're talking about?! And Skippy and I are just friends now, you know that!"

"I'm tired of you not caring!" Lexx said, as he pushed Leif's face further into the wall. "Mom and Dad are working, Lars is getting high in a cemetery, Levi is studying insect shit, and Leon is playing whatever geek card games he likes. That gives us the best time ever, _and I won't waste another second you already stole for being late!"_

"Huh, well that explains why it was so quiet when I walked in…" Leif muttered.

"Quiet, bitch!" Lexx shouted. "_And the safeword is 'banana', got it?" _He whispered. Once he saw Leif nodding he pulled his twin from the wall, and hit him, which made him fall to the ground onto his hands and knees.

Leif wasn't knocked down, he could take the blow, but he was at a disadvantage on the wall. Resisting would just be worse. That and he couldn't lie, he liked it when things got rough. Life gets boring when everything is easy and smooth for you all the time.

"Ugh…" Leif muttered a bit stunned. "Y-you're a bit crazy, but ya ain't got it in ya to knock me down, bro. Ya never had." He teased with a taunting grin, still facing the floor to recover.

"Oh I'm just getting started, pal." Lexx boasted. Leif looked forward after a few seconds and noticed Lexx has a completely different attire. He had no shirt or pants, but rather just skin-tight black underwear that emphasized a sizeable bulge, with a belt around his waist. On his hips, he had a lasso on one side and an empty gun holder on the other. On his feet, a pair of old west cowboy leather boots and sharp spiny spurs on the heels, and he was putting a pink cowboy hat with faux white fur lining it to match with the attire.

"W-what the fuck is that?" Leif asked. "Y-your next costume to a drag party?" He was a bit stunned by his visual. On one hand, his costume looked ridiculous, but on the other hand, Lexx's body was almost fully exposed, and while he wasn't as muscular as Leif, his abs, arms and legs were something to be admired.

"Also that. But today, my brother, I'm going to ride a bitch with it." Lexx replied and knelt down to be on Leif's level, holding his head up by the chin and spitting on his cheek before getting back up.

Leif found it in him to chuckle at the sight in front of him, his eyes glinting with mockery and mischief. "Sure you will. I've been wrestling gators since I was six, and if they can't get the best of me then what makes you think that _you _can?" As is often the case with siblings, one of his favorite things to do was annoying his brother in any way he could. Even when he wasn't in the position to do so. Leif just stood up, facing Lexx going towards his bed.

"I think I need to teach you some discipline." Lexx said, as he grabbed a nightstick he had besides his bed. "Now, kneel before me, you bitch!"

"_Make me."_

Lexx grinned widely and wickedly as he made his way towards his twin brother, hitting his palm with the nightstick as he did so. He always liked the thrill of a challenge. He pulled his sunglasses back on, obscuring his eyes and making him look even more intimidating than he already was.

"Kneel! Now!"

"_Y-you'll need more than tha-_"

Leif was interrupted as Lexx hit Leif in his stomach, making him lose his breath and forcing him to kneel on one leg. He placed both arms in his stomach, even though the pain wasn't that great. Exercise builds resistance.

"Much better." Lexx said. "You understand where you and I stand now? You gonna be a _good little bitch, _or am I going to have to discipline you further? _And you know that today's my day, right?" _He whispered.

"_Yeah, it's your day." _Leif whispered back with a smile, then got back into character. "W-what are you gonna do, sprinkle rainbow glitter on me? _Ooooh, I'm so scaaaared!" _He mocked.

"Listen here you bitch!" Lexx said, as he kicked Leif, making him fall on the floor on his back, and he placed one of his boots near his face. "You better start getting into your place, or else this sharp iron's going into your tiny D. Your choice."

"Oh, going below the belt now, are you? We're _twins, _you know. So if my dick is tiny, then-" Lexx silenced him by kicking back and digging the spur into a shoulder blade, getting a yelp of pain out of him.

"So, got any more funny comments coming outta that mouth, you bitch?" Lexx said, getting his foot near Leif's crotch, making sure the spur of his boot was touching it. "Watch what you say though. You don't want an… accident, do you?"

All Leif could do at that point was chuckle nervously, while the blood drained from his face and rushed elsewhere. Lexx felt something move where his boot was and looked down. He moved the spur away and noticed a tent poking through the denim overalls.

"Well well well, now what do we have here?"

"N-nothing… nothing!" Leif said, a bit nervously.

"Oh really?" Lexx said with a smirk, as he crouched near Leif's bulge. "Seems like your little friend here is _up_ for a ride. Don't ya agree?"

"I-I, well…"

Lexx rolled his eyes. "Looks like I've gotta prove it to you then."

He undid the overall buttons as quickly as he could and pulled the overalls off of Leif in one fluid motion. He was quite used to being the one to undress his brother at this point. He tossed them as well as his shirt over his shoulder. He hated being untidy, but there were more important matters to attend to. Leif was left standing in nothing but dark blue boxers with little wrench decals. Tch, how typical of him.

"Huh, how cute. Still wearing underwear with drawings. Thought you weren't six anymore, bro."

"Hey, don't knock these! As long as they do their job who cares what's on 'em?"

"By that logic, you wouldn't mind wearing panties like a little _bitch, _now would you?" Lexx's grin grew even wider and his eyes grew darker with lust.

"Now just you hold on a sec-"

"But I'm not gonna have that happen. Not today, anyway. After all, you'll still be a bitch either way. And _my _bitch at that." Lexx bit his lip softly and hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband before retracting them. "On second thought, take them off yourself."

"Wait-"

"I think you're going deaf. Get 'em off! Now!"

Leif just slowly stood up as he began stripping down from half to completely naked, revealing his hardening member surrounded by hair. Lexx just stared at it with a bit of interest, but he soon shook it off.

"I told ya he was excited." Lexx exclaimed, as he held his underwear with one hand. "Now, why don't we put that mouth into some good use?" He slid his own underwear slightly, just so his own dick could pop out. It was also hard just like his brother, with the difference that he shaved that area, just like his legs and arms. "Suck on it."

Leif's cheeks turned a reddish tint as he processed the command and his eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me!" Lexx growled. He walked over towards Leif and pushed him to the ground before picking him back up in a sitting position by his shoulders. "Get on your hands and knees… and _suck on it." _He commanded.

Leif found himself staring at the throbbing organ in his face, his face going redder and hotter by the second. His eyes were pinpricks, and he could feel the warmth radiating off of it. A trickle of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, which he was all too aware of but couldn't stop. He even got a little bit harder himself, and with that he decided to comply.

Leif went with one hand onto his brother's member, while still using the other for balance. He began licking the tip of the circumcised penis, slowly putting the thing deeper into his mouth, as he heard his bro moan a bit. He quickly felt a hand reaching for the back of his head.

"Quit teasing, bitch. I want it _all in!"_ Lexx exclaimed, as he forced his bro's head to take as much of his brother's dick he could (which was almost all of it), making him choke and lose his breath for a second, making him fight a bit for air.

"Now you're getting it." Lexx said in a more relaxed yet still teasing tone. He held onto a tuft of hair between his fingers for leverage. That way, he was able to pull his head up and down and all but use Leif's mouth and throat for his own pleasure. "F-fuck bro, your throat is _tight!" _

Leif couldn't answer as he was too busy sucking him off. Insead, he made gurgled noises mixed with low moaning. The thick taste of precum stuck to his tongue as well and mixed with his saliva and the taste of dick. His own dick was dripping with precum as well.

"Fuck it! Faster! Do the one thing you're useful for!" Lexx said, as he still forced Leif's head onto his dick, this time with both hands. "No, wait, I got a better idea!" He exclaimed, as he pushed Leif away, who was caught by surprise, still a bit tired and drilling after doing his blowjob. "Turn around!"

"Wait, huh?" Leif asked as his mind swam. He got up but didn't turn around. "Why?"

"I said turn around! You'll find out why soon enough!"

"But-"

Leif was greeted with a slap to the cheeks. While it was obviously strong for Lexx's standards, Leif knew he could take it easily. His twin wasn't one with the physical strength to match him like Lynn. Still, it was intimidating enough to force him to turn around on all fours on the ground. He didn't bother standing as he knew he'd probably end up bending down again.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded within his body, originating from behind where it hurt the most. He yelped loudly and before he could stop himself, he shouted the safeword. "_Banana!" _

Lexx froze, halfway buried within his twin's ass completely raw. He pulled out, genuinely concerned now. He frowned and pulled Leif up to his feet. "What happened?"

"Y-you went in raw! You know that even I can't handle it up there without a lil' lube!" Leif complained, rubbing his sore ass a bit.

"Ah, come on, way to kill the mood!" Lexx complained, as he backed up away from his brother. "Fine, I'll grab it. Want a condom too?" He asked, ironically.

"Come to think of it, that'd probably be a good idea. But nah, you know I'm the King of Risks for a reason." Leif boasted, finding it in himself to bring back some snark.

"Except when it comes to taking it raw, it seems." Lexx said, as he reached for the drawer. "Besides, since I'm the only reason you ain't a virgin, STD's ain't much of an issue. And I don't have to talk about pregnancy either."

"Well _excuuuuse me _for not getting banged by the entire football team in a locker room on a daily basis and not being the loosest guy out there!"

"Oh please, you wish that would happen. At least I get laid."

"How about that girl's number I got, Huh?"

"Like you'd ever call them." Lexx said, as he began applying a bit of lube on his member, also stimulating it a bit so it got hard again. "Still, at least you kept it. So, can we go back to our business?"

"Yeah, we can."

"Good." With that, Lexx approached Leif, who haven't moved from his position, got back into the mood and buried himself nearly balls deep. It slipped in much easier this time around. "Better now, you bitch?!"

Leif let out a gasp when he felt himself now filled up again. It felt much better this time around and less painful, though it still stung a little bit. Not enough to cause a problem, though. "Yeah."

"Ahem, I think you forgot something." Lexx said, crossing his arms and tilting his head up in a pompous pose, refusing to move.

"And what would that be?"

"When you're my bitch, _I'm _your master, and you ought to refer to me as such!"

"But you didn't mention that today."

"Well I'm telling you now."

"Fine then. Yes, master." Leif rolled his eyes, pretending to act annoyed. Truth be told, however, he just liked challenging Lexx. That was part of being bros, after all. No matter how taboo their current relationship was.

"Now that's more like it." Lexx said, as he kept forcing his dick in and out of his brother's asshole, making both of them move slightly back and forward. "Fuck, you're good!"

"Y-you too bro-"

"_Ahem!"_

"I mean, master! You too, master."

They both panted and moaned as that was going on. Leif in particular was quite vocal about it, to the point where Lexx had to reach over and clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet, will you? These walls are thinner than your fragile masculinity, you know!"

"I thought we were home by ourselves."

"I said that whoever else was home was too busy doing whatever the hell they're doing to care. With the way you're howling you'll wake up the dead that Lars is getting high with!"

"F-Fine, fine. L-let's just get this over with- _OH FUCK!"_ Leif cried out as he suddenly felt Lexx ramming right into his prostate, going all in with max strength. He trembled and twitched, and clenched tightly out of reflex, almost losing his balance and falling headfirst into the ground. He felt very good from behind to say the least, and his own dick wanted a bit of it too. Though the pleasure was too high. "M-master… d-dont stop!"

"N-never thought of it!" Lexx exclaimed, as he could feel himself getting near a climax. "O-oh fuck! B-bitch, g-get ready!"

Leif tried to stand still, but the force was too great as he felt Lexx cumming inside of his asshole. The sensation of pleasure made his arms give up on trying to sustain his body, as his face and chest went to the floor, and basically only his hips staying pointed upwards. After a couple seconds, Lexx let go of Leif, which made his butt slowly slide onto the ground as his legs opened space, while Lexx himself had to lean against the wall and support himself to make sure he wouldn't pass out.

"O-oh fuck…" He panted, as he tried to regain his energy. "That was awesome! Fuck, I got all sweaty!" Lexx said, as he tried to adjust his now messy hair.

Lexx faced his brother, who basically was almost passing out naked on the floor with a huge grin. He could see the white cum coming out of both his asshole and his own dick. "Guess I wasn't the only one enjoying it… _bitch_!" He mockingly said. "Ah, I need a shower after this."

"What kind?" Leif jokingly asked with a chuckle.

"Literal, dammit! We're done now, bitch!" Lexx said, as he tried to get whatever was left on his dick out of it, which also resulting in Leif's body getting a few spots of the white liquid. He then went towards his bed, where he changed back into his usual outfit as to not arouse suspicion should anyone have gotten back to the house while they were going at it. He didn't hear anyone else, but you can't be too careful in a house like theirs.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. _Don't _bother me for the next half an hour!" Lexx exclaimed, as he opened the door. "And you clean this shit up." As he closed the door.

Leif mustered the remainder of his strength, which wasn't a lot, and picked himself up off the floor. He stumbled a bit but thankfully regained his balance. "Alright."

He staggered over to his bed instead to rest for a little bit, practically collapsing onto the soft sheets. Leif sighed contently and just layed there contentedly, arms behind his head and legs propped up without a care. Even though his ass was still a little sore, he didn't mind it too much. Plus, he had time to relax. He was so exhausted that he didn't even bother putting his clothes back on. Man, his brother could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"And by the way." Lexx said, walking back into the room, seeing his bro laying on the bed. "Next time we can let your little friend have a bit more fun." He said with a smirk, pointing at his brother's penis, which was flaccid by now. He then left for good for his shower.

Man, his brother could be nice sometimes. But he was mostly a pain in the ass. But it was also a good type of pain.


End file.
